


Under the Bright Star

by CEproductions



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Adventure, Caring, Caught, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Conversations, Cute, Embarrassment, Explanations, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, Power of Words, Presents, Romance, Serious, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Snow, Stars, Surprises, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Its Christmas time in Corneria and the McCloud family is in full holiday spirit. Marcus has a special commitment to make this Christmas. What is this commitment? And for who?
Relationships: Krystal/Fox McCloud, Marcus McCloud/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Under the Bright Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I know it’s been a while since I last posted but I’m back again with a new one. This will be a Christmas theme and an interesting take I’m trying here. Well, I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Fox; it belongs to Nintendo.

Under the bright star

The winter time has arrived in Corneria city as the streets were busy given it was Christmas eve and people have been busy getting Christmas gifts for their loved ones and enjoying the Christmas carol in the streets. Far from the city in the residential district, many of the houses were covered in snow but were decorated in Christmas lights and everyone outside were playing in the snow.

Inside the McCloud residence, Krystal was sitting on the couch close to the fireplace as she was drink hot chocolate warming herself up as the was coming down upon the house. She was happy that she gets to spend Christmas with Fox and Marcus with no jobs getting in the way

*Crash*

“What was that?”

Hearing the crash and some grunting out there, she suspected that something happened and uses her telepath to read the minds of this person. Once she figured it out, she laughed as she gets up to walk to the door and opens it with none other than Fox McCloud falling to the floor with snow falling on him.

“Has the winter been unfair to you darling?”

“Tell me about it.”

Soon there 20-year-old son Marcus McCloud came in with some stuff in his hands and notice his dad a bit buried in the snow and begins to dig him out.

“You okay dad?”

“I’m fine”

“What happened out there?”

“Well, when we were trying to park the car, it slides a bit that it must have banged something, dad got out to see and while nothing happened the bang must have caused the snow to fall off the roof and onto dad.”

“And while I was able to get out, another fall of snow came down but it swam me like a wave right into the door which is why you heard a crash.”

“It was funny,” she giggled of Fox hitting straight at the door with his face. “Well, that takes care of that, lets help Marcus with the groceries”

They began to pack the groceries away in their place and cleaning up the snow that got in. the reason the extra groceries was for precautions as they wanted to be stocked given that the snow storms were coming in about a week or so. Once finished, Fox noticed that Krystal was smiling.

“Um Krystal, why are you smiling?”

“Oh, nothing I was just remembering when Marcus was a kid when caused so much trouble when he was six.”

“Right, I remember, and to this was though to snooping all around the house trying to find where the presents are. That angry look he had when he got caught every single time still gets me.”

“I was just trying to kill my curiosity and I don’t look cute when I’m mad!”

“Yes, you do” as she wraps Marcus in a tight embrace. “You are always will be my cute little baby till the very end.”

“I don’t like this being all mushy thing right now.”

“You’re going to be doing the exact same thing when you have kids.”

“Please don’t jinx it dad.”

They both laughed at Marcus comment. “That’s the fun in life remember you will be learned that once you’re married.” She had a point you can never disagree with any advice Krystal had when it comes to family. “Speaking of which, you two want some hot chocolate?”

“Sure honey.”

“Thank you but I have to go.”

“Go where?” both said in unison

“It’s a long story but I’ll explain when I get back.”

“Marcus, what are you up to?”

“Nothing mom I swear.”

“Can you at least give a reason son?”

“Let’s just say I have a commitment to make” as he smiled cheekily while blushing.

He gives his parents a hug and a kiss and heads to the door to leave to do his important commitment. “I’ll be back in time, I promise” as he closes the door behind him.

Fox and Krystal were both confused and shock in the events that transpired but where concerned of what could be on his mind.

“What’s gotten into him?”

“Don’t know, he did tell me he wanted to hang out with his friends. But only for a little before we leave for Slippy house for the Christmas party he’s hosting.”

“Somethings fishy here.”

Fox walks over to Krystal as he warps his arms around her and pulls her into a warm embrace.

“Just relax Krystal, everything is going to be fine, though it is suspicious, but nothing can go wrong.”

“You sure?”

“I promise”

That made her smiled as she hugs him as he does the same.

“Well now that I think about it, since he’s not here, maybe we can continue our little business if you know what I mean.”

Confused he notices something above him and to his surprise he sees a mistletoe hanging there. Before he can say anything, Krystal wraps her arms around him and gives him a warm lovable kiss.

“Ask and you’ll shall receive” He says as he swoops Krystal off her feet and she wraps her arms around his neck and begins kissing him and soon takes her to the couch to continue their kissing session while the fireplace kept them warm.

* * *

Within the cold streets of Corneria City, Marcus was waiting near a store so the snow wouldn’t cover him. With his winter jacket and scarf, he tried his best to keep himself warm but was having a hard time. He notices that it was flooded with people not surprising given that it was already a bit nighttime and many doing last minute Christmas shopping.

_I’ve been out here for nearly an hour now, what’s taking so long, I hope it doesn’t end out in anything bad._

Out of nowhere, two hands came out from behind covering his eyes, he flinched but soon flashes a grin once he knew who it was.

“I know it’s you”

“I worked so hard to sneak up on you”

“I am a telepath”

He turns around and smiles as it was none other than Sophia O’Donnell smiling at him. A beautiful wolf of the same height as him with long black smooth hair with cute shining blue eyes that made him fall for her with just a look wearing a red winter coat. Now many would question “Why in the world would you date the daughter of the most notorious criminal in the Lylat system?!” to Marcus and Sophia, they didn’t care about what their family background is as longs as they loved each other for who they are.

Though they still feared of the possibility of being caught by their parents. She soon wrapped her arms around him as she kisses him in the lips as Marcus does the same.

“How’s it been?”

“Good, things have been a bit tough but were all fine, so, how are you?”

“I’m fine, though my parents have some suspicion, I don’t think they care to find out”

“That’s good, hate we get caught in this moment”

“Yea same here”

“Well then shall we continue our date?”

“Yes ma’am”

Interwinding their hands, the both walked the streets as they made their way in the city. It was a bit difficult to walk through but were able to manage. The streets were packed with people doing last minute Christmas shopping which they didn’t mind much as it was already normal. A lot of people were having the time enjoying talking with others and some having hot coffee to be warm.

“I guess people are enjoying themselves”

“Yea, but at least it’s in good fun” as he pulled her closer to him not wanting to get separated from her in the crowd.

He noticed a family on the other side of the street just smiling as they were taking a photo of their kids in front of a display. It reminded him when his parents took him to the mountains to play in the snow from building a snowman to having a snowball fight with Fox. He missed those days a lot and still does.

“You spacing out?” her voice snapped him out of reality.

“Sorry, I was just thinking of something”

She leans to him and kisses him in the cheek. “It’s Christmas eve, just relax a bit, and not worry.”

“I wasn’t worrying”

“What was on your mind?”

“I just remembered a moment with my first-time experiencing snow which was amazing” as he looked up at the snow continuing to rain down on the city.

“Thinking about it, you must have looked cute having a snowball fight. I wish my dad took me to a snow resort”

“Hasn’t your dad taken you out to on a small trip to the snow before?” as he was confused.

She sighted. “He was a very busy man but he still managed to spend time with me and I was happy, but sometimes it does get lonely for me and my mom when he was never around even for months.”

Sensing sadness in her, he pulls her into a warm embrace. “Sorry if the question bothered you.”

“It’s alright, they are the best moments we had and they still are for me it’s just how I grew but thanks for worrying.”

They remained that way for a bit before continuing there walk. Soon, something comes to Marcus mind that he remembered and decides to take a detour to a different street heading deep in the city.

“Where are we going?”

“To the mall I know we haven’t gotten each other a Christmas present so I though we buy one for each before we forget.”

“Are you sure about it?”

“It can’t be that bad.”

* * *

“On second thought, I take that back.”

He never expected the mall to be in such disarray of many people scrambling, but then again it wasn’t surprising given it was Christmas eve which meant heavy shopping. Looking around they could see every shop from the corner of theirs full of people in line.

“You can say that again.”

“You want to go somewhere else?”

“Its fine I’m sure will find something here.”

“Well, this isn’t going to be easy. So that we don’t spoil our surprises will search in different areas to search.”

“You have a point.”

“I’ll head this way and you head that way, and will meet back here in about an hour.”

“Alright, just don’t take too long” as she leaves off to go gift hunting.

“I’ll call you.”

“Okay.”

Once she was disappeared in the crowd, he went off in the other direction to look for a store that wasn’t full. Look through he tried to find. He had some gift ideas for her but every time he had one, the place would be full and would move on to the next one. After over an hour he was starting to get annoyed.

_Jesus Christ, isn’t there one store that isn’t that packed._

He soon noticed there was a small jewelry store that wasn’t full and decides it was the best place to buy her a gift. Entering, looking through the glass counter he tried to find what ring, erring, necklace, or something that would be good for her. Catching his attention, he sees a display that made him go in awe. He sees one of the employees and calls him over.

“Excuses me, how much does this cost?”

“About 200 dollars. It’s the last one in stock.”

“I’ll buy it” he says as the employee pulls the jewelry piece from the display and places it in the box to gift wrap it.

“Who’s this present for?”

He smiled “For my girlfriend, just want to surprise her.”

“I hope your surprise goes well, anyway here you go,” he soon hands him the gift-wrapped box. “And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too” he said as he hands him the money and exited the shop.

After leaving the store, he pulls out his phone to call Sophia, but soon two hands came out from behind in an attempt to cover his eyes, but turns around in time and Sophia ends up crashing her lips into his and gives her a passionate kiss before separating.

“You had it planned all, along didn’t you?”

“Maybe…” he chuckled

She punches him in the arm cause him to laugh at her which she annoyed her.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today because I would have punched you in the stomach so hard that I would have put you in the hospital.”

“Oh, please you wouldn’t dare.”

“You really want to test my strength, don’t you?”

“Sometimes you just got to know” he says as they left both struggled to get through a huge crowd before reaching the end the door and exiting the mall.

“Man, its hard in there.”

“I know but a least we’re out of there alive.”

“True” he said as they head off away from the mall to not deal with the crowd and to central part of the city.

“Where are we going now?”

“To the park, thought we could have a little moment to enjoy.”

“That sounds nice.”

“And least to look at the stars.”

“Even more romantic” as she kissed him in the cheek continuing walking to their destination.

* * *

They soon arrived at the park and it was very packed. There were people singing songs near the big Christmas tree while others were star gazing at the stars in the sky. The ice rink was packed, but not too much. A lot of families were in the rink enjoying some time skating which was quite fun to watch. As they walked around, she saw the excitement in him.

“A lot of excitement here.”

“I know, it reminds me when my parents took me here to go skating.”

“You must have been super cute when you fell face flat on the ice rink” as she pinched his cheeks

“Don’t start now.”

“You know it’s true when you blush” she laughed noticing that he was blushing like a rose

They kept walking until they saw an empty bench and sat down watching all the people enjoying the moment of Christmas spirit and the stars in the sky.

“It’s been a good day.”

“It was and it’s been a lot fun this was the best thing ever, I wish we can spend time like this every more often, watching the stars at night like we are now.”

“I wish but we will have to return to our homes before they get suspicious.”

“I know and speaking of which, I got my gift for you.”

“What did you get me?”

“First I want you to close your eyes.”

“Okay” Marcus says as he closed his eyes

She pulls the present from her bag and opens it. she then slowly grabs Marcus hand, holding it up a bit as she placed it on his wrist before finishing.

“you can open your eyes now.”

Opening his eyes, he looks his wrist and is surprised in what he sees. It was a silver quartz watch with roman numerals instead of lines and turning it around had a small engraving symbol of star fox.

“This is looks fantastic, thank you” he says as he kisses her and she does the same.

“You’re welcome, just came to my mind and it looked good on you when I thought of it. So, what did you get for me?”

“First I want you to close your eyes and don’t move.”

“Okay” she says as she closed her eyes.

He soon pulls out the present from his pocket, walks up to her and carefully puts it around her neck before stepping back.

“Okay you can open your eyes now.”

When she opens her eyes, she is surprised in what she sees. Around her neck was a beautiful shiny necklace with a purple shaped diamond star which was her favorite color and matched her earrings.

“Marcus its beautiful, thank you.”

“Anything for a beautiful girl like you.”

That was enough for her to lunge at him giving him long sweet kiss and he wraps his arms around her neck and engaged in a kissing session that lasted forever. They didn’t care that there kissing in public as some were busy looking at the big tree or in the ice skate ring to pay attention. They wished it would last forever but sometimes life gets in the way of things.

“You really bad at keeping secrets.”

Both stop kissing and turn to see who it was and to their surprise, it was Fox and Krystal as they came up to them. Their sight made them split from each other as they were burning red like a tomato.

“Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?!”

“We want to see what was going on but I guess we have our answer.”

“Your father’s point, it was time when you were supposed to come back but you didn’t. it concerned us that something might have happened to you.”

“I did tell her not to worry but she insisted so we went out to look for you. While we were searching, we found you and your girlfriend entering the mall and while I was against it, she still dragged me into it.”

“Still, we only wanted to know more of the reason but it became clear so we decided to just leave but I still followed you telepathically.”

“Which has led us to where we are now.”

“You mean you followed this whole time?!”

“Not all of it, we lost you a few times.”

“I was still against it, Krystal.”

He felt completely embarrassed by this, not only he made a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend, but the fear of finding out her identity. It was better to just come clean than embarrass himself even more.

“Um mom, dad, there is…” but Fox waved his hand it him which he stopped talking. “It’s alright Marcus, we are aware but you could have told us still”

“What?!” both said in unison

“We were worried that something was eating you up and we wanted to help you. We never had any intent to do something harsh, we just wanted to know more.”

“We had suspicion when we visited you at the academy because I noticed you acted different as if you were hiding something but never pursued it. and when we learn of Sophia was in the academy, we believed there was connection.”

“Now I feel dumb,” as he looked down in shame. “I’m sorry if I worried you all.”

Soon Fox walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be we get your reasons but we are your parents, we never keep secrets from each other even if they hurt us. We aren’t horrible people, just a bit protective.”

“We want what’s best for you and whatever makes you happy, we approve it for you. You know that if something you need answered, come to us for advice.”

“No matter what happens to you, whether it be choosing your own path or make a statement, we are there for you 100% to the very end. You’re our son and we want to you to live the life you want and if you need anything or help. We are here with open arms to you son. We trust you and you can trust us.”

That was enough for Marcus to shed a small tear and hugs fox hard as he begins to comfort him. Those words hit Marcus to the heart and couldn’t be ever happy with his parents. Fox soon let’s go of him then turns to Sophia.

“To be clear, I have no ill will against you and nor a grudge. I know that you love Marcus and he does too. Which why I support your relationship having proven enough to me, and you are trustworthy. You are family to us even if were not blood related, and Marcus would agree too.”

“I… I… don’t know what to say but, thank you.” as she walks up and gives him a quick hug before separating.

“Since we’ve cleared things, how about a group hug?”

All smiling at Krystal’s request, they all got into a group hug enjoying the warmth. They continued to be like that for a bit before they go to a spot to watch the stars beginning to bright up. Now the hard part was what Sophia parent’s, especially wolf, would respond, but that will be for another time. It seems good things always happen every time near Christmas even in the unlikely circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Well, that’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace. Happy holidays.


End file.
